


Real or Fairytale?

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Acting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Chance Meetings, Current Events, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Flashbacks, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Halloween, Jokes, Laughter, Princes & Princesses, Teasing, Tickling, Trick or Treating, real or fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Chance meetings, love at first sight, Prince Charming, Magic... you name it. All of it seems fake, or unrealistic right?Well maybe it isn't, but you'd have to crazy to fall for it right?These are all things that Taylor, Summer, and Jade all think.Sure they enjoy a good Disney movie, wishing they could have a small part of what those cartoon Princesses have, and wishing they were happy, loved, and with their soulmate.But in reality. Taylor, Summer, and Jade only have each other. Three female best friends, who cared for one another, and loved each other like family. But they aren't always happy, and they aren't with their soulmate. Those things are so far-fetched and totally fake!Or are they...?





	1. Taylor/Belle

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to any Disney or OUAT characters.  
> I am not taking specific elements from OUAT, and I am not trying to copy the show what so ever.  
> I am not sure at this time, where this will go. But we shall find out soon...

**Then.**

 

**\----**

"Are you taking the kids, trick or treating?" Summer asks.

 

"Probably not sour grape. It'll be too cold for her." Taylor shrugs. "But I'd take Monkey, before it got dark."

 

"What should we dress as?" Summer asks.

 

"We could-"

 

"Princesses!" Monkey yells excitedly.

 

"I'm here for it!" Summer agrees.

 

"What?" Taylor laughs.

 

"You two go as, Princesses..." Monkey says bashfully.

 

"Only if you'll be my Prince." Taylor smiles.

 

-

Monkey giggles with a nod.

 

-

"I'm going out to buy outfits right now!" Summer says, as she grabs her keys.

 

"It's the morning of Halloween. What are you-?"

 

-

Summer rushes out the door, and to her car.

 

-

"She's gone." Taylor sighs.

 

"You'll be a beautiful Princess Auntie." Monkey smiles.

 

"Thanks love." Taylor giggles.

 

\----

 

**An hour later.**

 

****\----** **

"If she doesn't hurry. We'll lose daylight for candy." Taylor sighs, as she checks her phone.

 

"I'm here! I'm here!" Summer says, as she stumbles through the door.

 

"Whoa, slow down!" Taylor puts her hands up.

 

"Here, this is everything you're wearing." Summer smiles, handing Taylor her costume.

 

"But it's so puffy, and yours is simple!" Taylor whines, as she takes the bag.

 

"It's iconic, so deal with it." Summer sternly states.

 

"Fine." Taylor rolls her eyes. As she heads to her bedroom.

 

-

Summer smiles with a raise of her shoulders.

 

-

"Me?" Monkey asks.

 

"Your outfit is right here." Summer says, as she takes Monkey's hand.

 

-

Summer leads Monkey to her bedroom to change.

 

\----

 

**An outfit change later.**

 

**\----**

"Hey! Are you ready?" Summer asks.

 

"Almost, I'm just strug- ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Taylor sighs annoyed.

 

"I'm coming in." Summer giggles, as she opens the door.

 

-

Taylor turns around as she tosses her hands.

 

-

"You look so-!"

 

"Don't say it! I'm so not the Princess type, and I'm definitely not that either!" Taylor glares at Summer.

 

-

Summer rolls her eyes.

 

-

"You look beautiful, my ocean child." Taylor smiles.

 

"Thanks." Summer says, as she does a twirl.

 

"Can you help me?" Taylor laughs embarrassed.

 

"Turn around." Summer nods, as she approaches Taylor.

 

-

Taylor turns to face her dresser mirror.

 

-

Summer helps Taylor zip up her dress.

 

-

"Okay now we need to style your hair, we both need light make-up, and props. Then we're ready!" Summer smiles.

 

"Well let's get this over with." Taylor nods.

 

\----

**Trick or Treating.**

 

**\----**

"Okay here we go, before it gets too dark." Taylor says, as they leave the house.

 

"Yay!" Monkey screams, as he runs out the door.

 

"He looks so handsome!" Summer giggles.

 

"He was meant to be a Prince." Taylor agrees.

 

"Shall we?" Summer smiles at Taylor.

 

"We shall." Taylor nods.

 

\--

Taylor follows Summer out the door, she locks up their house, and then they chase after their little Prince.

 

\---

"Isn't the Prince supposed to, chase the Princess?" Summer jokes, as she holds up her dress.

 

"Well we're more modern..." Taylor shrugs, as she struggles with her dress.

 

\---

At the opposite end of the sidewalk. The little Prince, looks over his shoulder with a giggle. Until he bumps into someone, and falls on to his butt.

 

\--

"Sorry buddy." A man says, as he kneels down next to Monkey.

 

"I'm okay." Monkey says, as he brushes himself off.

 

"Well of course you are. You're the Nobel Prince I see." The man chuckles. "But where is your Princess?"

 

-

Monkey looks over his shoulder, as he hears heels on the concrete.

 

-

"Monkey I swear you're-" Taylor huffs as she slows down to a walk.

 

"Monkey? That's an interesting name for a Prince." The man teasingly chuckles.

 

"That's not my name." Monkey giggles.

 

"No it's a nickname I gave you." Taylor smiles.

 

"Who's your friend Monkey?" Summer asks with a sigh.

 

"I don't know." Monkey shrugs.

 

-

The man chuckles as he looks up at Taylor.

 

-

"Whoever he is, he sure looks charming." Taylor giggles.

 

"Well..." The man chuckles. "Belle you seem to be missing your rose. What happened to it?"

 

"Sadly the rose and my Prince, wilted away into nothing." Taylor sighs sadly.

 

"Well that's a shame." The man frowns.

 

"He didn't know my favorite color rose anyway." Taylor shrugs.

 

"What color-?"

 

"Yellow!" Monkey yells with a smile.

 

-

Taylor and Summer both laugh.

 

-

"It would match your dress perfectly." The man winks with a smile.

 

"It would, and we should get going." Summer nudges Taylor.

 

"Uh... Right." Taylor blushes.

 

"I'm sorry for keeping you as well Ariel." The man apologizes.

 

"It's okay, maybe-"

 

"Come on little Prince." Taylor says, as she takes Monkey's hand.

 

"Maybe you and Belle will meet again Charming." Summer teases Taylor.

 

-

Taylor glares at Summer, and the stranger laughs with a blush.

 

\----

**Now.**

 

**\----**

"Snow I promise-"

 

\--

The baby in Josh's arms starts to fuss.

 

\--

"Cut!" The director sighs annoyed. "Take five."

 

\--

Most of the camera crew, tosses hands annoyed.

 

\--

"Hey, hey... What's wrong?" Josh whispers to the baby.

 

\--

The baby scrunches up her nose. Following it with an unhappy squeak.

 

\--

"Can we get the "baby whisperer" back here please? I'd like to finish this scene!" The director raises his voice annoyed.

 

"Can we get her back here please?" The assistant whispers into her walkie.

 

"Hey shh... You're okay, yeah you're okay..." Josh tries gently rocking the baby.

 

\--

The baby's face turns red and she continues to fuss.

 

\--

"Hey..." Josh chuckles slightly.

 

"Aw baby... I'm here!" A woman's voice sighs.

 

-

A pair of hands gently takes the baby from Josh.

 

-

The baby stops fussing, as the woman holds her.

 

-

"Oh my sour grape." The woman giggles. "I know you're so sour."

 

"Belle?" Josh says surprised. When he looks up at the woman.

 

"Excuse me?" The woman looks up confused.

 

"It is you!" Josh smiles.

 

"Oh god..." The woman's face turns pale.


	2. Summer/Ariel

**Then.**

 

**\----**

"Hey! Are you ready?" Summer asks, outside Taylor's door.

 

"Almost, I'm just strug- ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Taylor can be heard voicing her annoyance.

 

"I'm coming in." Summer giggles, as she opens the door.

 

-

Taylor turns around in her, big yellow ball gown dress.

 

-

"You look so-!" Summer starts to gush.

 

"Don't say it! I'm so not the Princess type, and I'm definitely not that either!" Taylor glares at Summer.

 

-

Summer rolls her eyes.

 

-

"You look beautiful, my ocean child." Taylor smiles.

 

"Thanks." Summer says, twirls in her A-line blue and black dress.

 

"Can you help me?" Taylor laughs embarrassed.

 

"Turn around." Summer nods, as she approaches Taylor.

 

-

Taylor turns to face her dresser mirror.

 

-

Summer helps Taylor zip up her dress.

 

-

"Okay now we need to style your hair, we both need light make-up, and props. Then we're ready!" Summer smiles.

 

"Well let's get this over with." Taylor nods.

 

\----

**Trick or Treating.**

 

**\----**

"Don't forget this my lady." Summer says, as she hands Taylor her beauty mirror.

 

"Thanks." Taylor smiles.

 

"I'm ready." Monkey says, as he holds his plastic sword.

 

"Okay here we go, before it gets too dark." Taylor says, as they leave the house.

 

"Yay!" Monkey screams, as he runs out the door.

 

"He looks so handsome!" Summer giggles.

 

"He was meant to be a Prince." Taylor agrees.

 

\--

"Shall we?" Summer smiles at Taylor.

 

"We shall." Taylor nods.

 

\---

Taylor follows Summer out the door, she locks up their house, and then they chase after their little Prince.

 

\--

"This kid." Summer sighs to herself.

 

\--

Summer glances at Taylor.

 

\--

"Isn't the Prince supposed to, chase the Princess?" Summer jokes, as she holds up her dress.

 

"Well we're more modern..." Taylor shrugs, as she struggles with her dress.

 

\---

At the opposite end of the sidewalk. The little Prince, looks over his shoulder with a giggle. Until he bumps into someone, and falls on to his butt.

 

\--

"Oh!" Summer gasps, when she sees Monkey fall.

 

\--

Monkey gets back up, and he starts talking to the stranger.

 

\--

Summer slows down her run, to a fast walk. While Taylor continues to run next to her.

 

\--

"Well of course you are. You're the Nobel Prince I see." The man chuckles. "But where is your Princess?"

 

-

Monkey looks over his shoulder, as he hears heels on the concrete.

 

-

Summer waves at Monkey.

 

-

"Monkey I swear you're-" Taylor huffs as she slows down to a walk.

 

"Monkey? That's an interesting name for a Prince." The man teasingly chuckles.

 

"That's not my name." Monkey giggles.

 

-

Summer snickers.

 

-

"No it's a nickname I gave you." Taylor smiles.

 

"Who's your friend Monkey?" Summer asks with a sigh.

 

"I don't know." Monkey shrugs.

 

-

The man chuckles as he looks up at Taylor.

 

-

Summer looks between, Taylor and the stranger.

 

-

"Whoever he is, he sure looks charming." Taylor giggles.

 

"Oh!" Summer mumbles surprised.

 

"Well..." The man chuckles. "Belle you seem to be missing your rose. What happened to it?"

 

"Sadly the rose and my Prince, wilted away into nothing." Taylor sighs sadly.

 

"Well that's a shame." The man frowns.

 

"Okay..." Summer smiles.

 

"He didn't know my favorite color rose anyway." Taylor shrugs.

 

"What color-?"

 

"Yellow!" Monkey yells with a smile.

 

-

Taylor and Summer both laugh.

 

-

"It would match your dress perfectly." The man winks with a smile.

 

"It would, and we should get going." Summer nudges Taylor.

 

"Uh... Right." Taylor blushes.

 

-

Summer bites her lip, to suppress her giggle.

 

-

"I'm sorry for keeping you as well Ariel." The man apologizes.

 

"It's okay, maybe-"

 

"Come on little Prince." Taylor says, as she takes Monkey's hand.

 

"Maybe you and Belle, will meet again Charming." Summer teases Taylor.

 

-

Taylor glares at Summer, and the stranger laughs with a blush.

 

\--

Taylor starts walking past the stranger with Monkey.

 

-

"Bye." Summer smiles at the stranger.

 

-

The stranger looks over his shoulder at Taylor.

 

-

Summer fast walks, to catch up with Taylor.

 

\--

"I'm going to kill you!" Taylor snaps under her breath.

 

"Um you were flirting with him! You can't lie about that." Summer shrugs.

 

"I was not-"

 

"Yes you were!" Summer raises her voice.

 

\---

"Auntie I want this house!" Monkey points.

 

"Okay love." Taylor says, as she follows Monkey.

 

"Charming and Taylor, sittin' in a-"

 

"I swear on this child's life, I will-"

 

Monkey knocks on a random house's door.

 

-

The front door opens.

 

-

"Trick or treat." Monkey smiles, holding up his bag.

 

"Well aren't you a handsome Prince." The man smiles, as he reaches into his bowl of candy.

 

"He's- oh hello..." Summer giggles.

 

-

Taylor snorts.

 

-

"My your Princesses are beautiful." The man looks between Summer and Taylor.

 

-

Summer blushes with a giggle.

 

-

Taylor shakes her head.

 

-

The man smirks at Summer.

 

\----

**Now.**

 

**\----**

"Taylor! Hey!" Summer yells, when she spots her friend on set.

 

"Summer!" Taylor squeals happily.

 

"How are you?" Summer asks, as she hugs her friend.

 

"I'm about to check on the sour grape." Taylor shrugs.

 

"Oh I miss the sour grape!" Summer giggles. "I lost Jade somewhere here. Just an FYI..."

 

"Well she-"

 

"Can we have you come back Taylor?" A voice over the walkie asks.

 

"That's me. I'll see you at home!" Taylor says, as she rushes to the baby.

 

"Bye." Summer waves with a giggle.

 

\---

Summer turns around to walk to her trailer. She looks up to see, a blue eyed, dark hair, and black eyeliner wearing man looking back at her.

 

\--

"Hi can I-?" Summer blushes nervously.

 

"Are you the ocean child?" The man asks with a smile.

 

"Excuse-?"

 

"The little handsome Prince, and the ocean child." The man chuckles.

 

"Oh my God, Captain Hook is-! You're-!" Summer nervously laughs.


	3. Jade/Mulan

**Then.**

 

**\----**

Monkey knocks on a random house's door.

 

-

The front door opens.

 

-

"Trick or treat." Monkey smiles, holding up his bag.

 

"Well aren't you a handsome Prince." The man smiles, as he reaches into his bowl of candy.

 

"He's- oh hello..." Summer giggles.

 

-

Taylor snorts.

 

-

"My your Princesses are beautiful." The man looks between Summer and Taylor.

 

-

Summer blushes with a giggle.

 

-

Taylor shakes her head.

 

-

The man smirks at Summer.

 

-

"Thank you." Monkey says, as the man places candy in his bag.

 

"Come on love." Taylor says, as she nudges Summer.

 

-

Summer clears her throat with a blush.

 

-

Monkey giggles as they start their candy hunt again.

 

\---

"Hey!" A voice yells.

 

-

Taylor looks up to see their friend running at them.

 

-

"Jade! Hey!" Taylor smiles.

 

"Oh my God..." Summer smiles.

 

"You guys are Princesses too. Shut the front door!" Jade laughs.

 

"We are, and I see you got the message." Summer giggles.

 

"Oh you know, I'm just channeling my inner badass." Jade says, as she throws open her fan.

 

-

Taylor shakes her head with a laugh.

 

-

"Do you want to walk with us?" Summer offers.

 

"Of course!" Jade smiles eagerly.

 

\----

**Trick or Treating.**

 

**\----**

"Okay Jade gets to pick the house." Summer announces.

 

"I know the proper candy house!" Jade says, as she leads the group.

 

"Why did that give me, "Hocus Pocus" vibes?" Taylor jokes.

 

"Same!" Summer says, as she laughs.

 

"So Summer." Jade clears her throat.

 

"Uh oh." Taylor snorts.

 

"I saw you blushing over that guy back there." Jade teases.

 

"It's true she was!" Taylor giggles.

 

"I'm not as bad as Taylor! She was flirting hard, with some guy!" Summer tries getting the attention off of her.

 

"I was not!" Taylor scoffs.

 

"Auntie and Charming." Monkey giggles.

 

"You hush!" Taylor blushes.

 

"Oh!" Jade giggles.

 

"See! Even Monkey agrees!" Summer snaps her fingers.

 

"I will kill you guys." Taylor mumbles.

 

"Was he cute Taylor?" Jade asks.

 

"She called him Charming, to his face." Summer giggles, while Taylor glares at her.

 

"Spicy!" Jade teases.

 

"Kill me." Taylor mumbles.

 

"But let's not forget. Summer was practically drooling, over eyeliner guy." Jade teases.

 

"That's right! Thank you!" Taylor gasps.

 

"No!" Summer shakes her head.

 

"You two are a mess." Jade giggles.

 

\---

"Have we found the house yet?" Summer rolls her eyes.

 

"Oh it's right here." Jade snorts, as she rushes up to the door.

 

-

Monkey giggles, as he chases after Jade.

 

-

"Kids." Taylor laughs.

 

\--

Jade runs slowly, so that Monkey beats her to the door.

 

-

"I win!" Monkey says triumphantly.

 

"Shucks." Jade giggles.

 

-

Monkey reaches for the doorbell.

 

-

"Oh I can't reach!" Monkey says confused.

 

"I'll get it." Jade smiles.

 

"Yeah!" Monkey nods.

 

-

Jade rings the doorbell, and she looks down at Monkey.

 

-

Monkey holds up his bag, as the front door opens.

 

-

"Trick or treat!" Monkey giggles.

 

"Wow! Hi there little Prince." A young man smiles at Monkey.

 

\--

Jade looks up at a guy close to her age. Dressed as the classic cartoon character, Peter Pan.

 

\--

"Wowie..." Jade blushes.

 

"Oh, pardon my rudeness Mulan." The young man bows.

 

-

Jade throws open her fan, to hide her blush.

 

 -

"Would you like some candy?" The young man blushes.

 

"Uh..." Jade nervously giggles.

 

"Aw how cute." Summer teases.

 

-

Jade's cheeks darken in embarrassment.

 

-

"Pan and Mulan... Interesting couple." Taylor teases.

 

"I'm sorry." Jade whispers.

 

-

The young man chuckles as he looks at Jade.

 

\----

**Now.**

 

**\----**

"Where are we again?" Jade asks.

 

"We're on the set of "Once Upon a Time." Jade we're here for Taylor. Only for Taylor, so please don't-" Summer turns around. "Fuck..."

 

-

Jade ducks behind a trailer, and starts to wonder.

 

-

"Oh pretty dress." Jade mumbles, as an extra passes her.

 

-

Jade feels like a child, seeing her imagination come to life.

 

-

"Is that-?" Jade wonders over to a set piece, that looks like Neverland.

 

\--

The set piece has fake trees, fake grass, fake forest animals, and it looks like a forest maze.

 

\--

"Wow this is amazing..." Jade smiles to herself.

 

"Excuse me." A male voice clears his throat.

 

-

Jade jumps as she turns around.

 

-

"Mulan?" The young man smiles.

 

"Wait..." Jade stares wide eyed at him.

 

\--

The young man blushes. His British accent, should've been a dead giveaway.

 

\--

"Pan..." Jade squeaks.

 

"Guilty." The young man smiles.

 

"This is not real..." Jade internally panics.


	4. Charming Belle

Belle?" Josh says surprised. When he looks up at the woman.

 

"Excuse me?" Taylor looks up confused.

 

"It is you!" Josh smiles.

 

"Oh god..." Taylor's face turns pale.

 

"Wow I thought, I'd never-" Josh hesitates.

 

-

Taylor looks at Josh funny.

 

-

"That's cliché isn't it?" Josh chuckles.

 

"A little..." Taylor nods.

 

"How- how have you been?" Josh asks.

 

"Uh..." Taylor nervously laughs.

 

\--

The baby in Taylor's arms starts fussing again.

 

\--

"Okay, okay I know love." Taylor smiles.

 

"Is she-?"

 

"Is there somewhere quiet, so that I can feed her?" Taylor asks, as she gently rocks the baby.

 

"Um y-" Josh clears his throat.

 

"Bottle! She's bottle fed!" Taylor blurts out. "I'm not- I don't-"

 

-

Josh nervously laughs with a blush.

 

-

"That's awkward." Taylor says wide eyed. "It's just loud, she's tired, and-"

 

"Oh! Yeah-yeah! Follow me." Josh nods.

 

"Thanks." Taylor sighs, as she follows Josh off set.

 

-

Taylor gently pats the baby's butt as she walks.

 

\---

"Here this should work." Josh says, as he holds open a trailer door.

 

"Is this-?" Taylor hesitates, as she walks in.

 

"Yeah. But I don't use it that often." Josh shrugs, as he walks in behind Taylor.

 

"I can't- we- uh-" Taylor shakes her head, as she turns to leave.

 

"It's fine. The baby needs a quiet place." Josh shrugs. "She could even nap here."

 

-

Taylor looks down while she smiles.

 

-

"What?" Josh asks.

 

"Nothing." Taylor shakes her head.

 

\--

Taylor walks over to the trailers leather couch, she sits down with the baby, and she starts to bottle feed the baby.

 

-

Josh sits down next to Taylor. While he watches her.

 

-

"She's not my baby." Taylor smiles.

 

"What?" Josh asks, caught off guard.

 

"She's my niece, and I'm aware she looks exactly like me." Taylor explains.

 

"Oh." Josh smiles.

 

"Do you want to feed her?" Taylor asks, looking up at Josh.

 

"May I?" Josh nods.

 

"Sure." Taylor says, as she hands Josh the baby.

 

\--

The baby snorts annoyed, as Josh tries to adjust the bottle.

 

\--

"Just wait sour grape." Taylor giggles.

 

-

Josh smiles at the baby, as he gives her the bottle back.

 

-

The baby reaches her little hand up, and she grabs Josh's pinkie.

 

-

"She likes you." Taylor whispers with a smile.

 

-

Josh smiles at Taylor.


	5. Hooking Ariel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my lame chapter titles....

"Hi can I-?" Summer blushes nervously.

 

"Are you the ocean child?" The man asks with a smile.

 

"Excuse-?"

 

"The little handsome Prince, and the ocean child." The man chuckles.

 

"Oh my God, Captain Hook is-! You're-!" Summer nervously laughs.

 

"My name's Colin." The man introduces himself.

 

"Hi. You're also dressed as Captain Hook." Summer nods nervously. "What is going on, with my life right now...?"

 

-

Colin chuckles.

 

-

"Are you honestly-? Wait stupid question. Okay um... What?" Summer nervously babbles.

 

"Yes I play Captain Hook, in the newest fantasy TV show." Colin chuckles.

 

"That explains the eyeliner." Summer nods, as she looks around.

 

\--

"Do you want to look around?" Colin asks.

 

"Uh sure, yeah! Definitely!" Summer nods eagerly.

 

"Follow me, and I'll gladly be your guide." Colin smiles.

 

-

Summer giggles nervously.

 

\--

"We can start with the boring part. The trailers, makeup trailers, actor trailers." Colin gestures with his hands as they walk.

 

"Interesting." Summer nods.

 

-

Summer looks down the line of trailers. To see Taylor walk into, Charming's trailer with him.

 

-

"Very interesting." Summer giggles evilly.

 

\---

"I'm about to film a scene. Do you want to watch?" Colin offers.

 

"I'd love to!" Summer nods.

 

"I need to walk to make up first. It's right back here." Colin gestures, as he cuts through the trailers.

 

"Oh, okay..." Summer says, as she tries to keep up.

 

\---

"Here it is." Colin looks over his shoulder at Summer.

 

"Yeah here it is. Clearly labeled- that little bitch!" Summer laughs.

 

"I'm sorry?" Colin asks confused.

 

"Nothing, I just see my other friend is all." Summer shakes her head. "Any homos."

 

"After you ocean child." Colin smiles, as he opens the trailer door.

 

"Thank you kind sir." Summer bows, as she enters the trailer.

 

-

Colin chuckles as he follows Summer.


	6. Pan Mulan

"Wow this is amazing..." Jade smiles to herself.

 

"Excuse me." A male voice clears his throat.

 

-

Jade jumps as she turns around.

 

-

"Mulan?" The young man smiles.

 

"Wait..." Jade stares wide eyed at him.

 

-

The young man blushes. His British accent, should've been a dead giveaway.

 

-

"Pan..." Jade squeaks.

 

"Guilty." The young man smiles.

 

"This is not real..." Jade internally panics.

 

"If it's any consolation. My name is actually, Thomas." The young man introduces himself.

 

"Hi, I'm Jade." Jade nervously waves.

 

\--

"Do you want to see Neverland?" Thomas asks.

 

"Please tell me that isn't, something sexual. Like your "no-no zone", and you're actually showing me the set of Neverland." Jade blushes.

 

"No-no zone?" Thomas asks, with a chuckle.

 

"Nothing. Please forget I said that!" Jade looks down embarrassed.

 

"Well I'm showing you, the actual set of Neverland. Only if that's what you want." Thomas smiles.

 

"I'd like that." Jade smiles.

 

"It's in the studio behind you." Thomas points over Jade's shoulder.

 

"Oh cool." Jade nods, looking over her shoulder.

 

"After you." Thomas says, as he moves closer to Jade.

 

"I hope you're walking beside me. Because I don't want you, looking at my butt... Yet." Jade nervously blurts out.

 

-

Thomas blushes.

 

-

"Why did I say that?" Jade asks, as she cringes.

 

"I promise I won't look, and I will walk beside you." Thomas raises his right hand.

 

"Can we just forget that happened?" Jade nervously laughs.

 

"Sure." Thomas nods.

 

"Thanks. So how about Neverland?" Jade shrugs.

 

"Right this way." Thomas smiles.


End file.
